The present invention relates to tools for applying torque to various types of connections or fixtures, including hammer union type connections.
Throughout many industries, particularly the oil and gas industry, there are mechanical joints or unions for connecting pipe sections which are generally referred to as “hammer unions.” Hammer unions are initially positioned by hand and then, in order to force the final connection so there is no leak in the connection, these unions have what may be described as “upsets” or “dogs” around their surface so that workers may hammer them tightly closed to avoid leakage of high pressure fluids (e.g., up to 15,000 psi) running through the union.
As would be expected over time, since such unions are hammered opened and closed by manually striking the dogs with large hammers, these dogs around the outer rim of the union become warped and bent in the process. More particularly, because the hammer unions are being pounded closed or opened, the threads which engage the pipe between the union and the pipe may become warped or damaged in certain spots, which could compromise the seal the union is intended to form. Due to the high pressure environment, such leakage is very undesirable and may compromise safety. It is known that users may swing a heavy hammer multiple times in order to hit the dogs in tightening and/or loosening the hammer unions. For example, a worker may swing a hammer hundreds of times a day which may cause a serious impact to the unions, not to mention impact or injuries to the worker performing the operation. A safer, more consistent, and less damaging method of tightening and loosening hammer unions would be a significant improvement in the art.